Dark Schools
by TehBrovakiin
Summary: How could the lives of the Dark Souls characters get any worse? Why, if they were in high school, of course. Join Lyle "Dark" Soul and his motley crew of friends as they try to survive at Lordran Private Academy while dealing with drama, romance, and all other kinds of high school BS. Rated M for teenage shenanigans.
1. Prepare to High(School)

**Hey there everybody,**

**TehBrovakiin here with another slap in the face to the Fan fiction community. This time the object of my soul destroying failed attempt at literature is Dark Souls. I was sitting there replaying the first game after rage-quitting DS2, and I thought**

"**Wow, how could these characters' lives get any more dark and depressing?"**

**And the answer was clear **

"**If they were all in high school, of course"**

**So sit back, relax, and let the fun times commence.**

**Thestorystartshere**

_**In the Age of the Ancients**_

_**The world was pretty shitty.**_

_**There was a bunch of grey trees and stuff, but that was pretty much it.**_

_**Except for the dragons, the dragons were pretty metal.**_

_**However they were also huge elitist dicks, being all immortal and shit. What assholes,**_

_**Meanwhile underground, shit was going down.**_

_**The First Flame lit and from it came the four Lords Souls.**_

_**First came Nito, the dead guy made of OTHER FUCKING DEAD GUYS, HOLY SHIT THAT'S RADICAL!…**_

…_**Ahem, I mean Nito, First of the Dead.**_

_**Then came the Witch of Izalith and her crazy clique of pyromaniacs.**_

_**After her was Gwyn the sun guy, but not the cool sun guy. He's the other, shittier sun guy.**_

_**And finally came the Furtive Pygmy, who was too shit-tier to hang with the rest of them.**_

_**Anyway, back up top, Seath the Scaleless was right pissed at his stony-ass peers and totally Game-of-Thrones'd their asses by betraying their one weakness to Gwyn, which so happened to be the one thing he was proficient in…**_

_**Lightening.**_

_**So the Lords (sans the Pygmy because nobody wanted to invite that loser) and Seath royally laid the smack down on those pansy dragons and ushered in the Age of Fire.**_

_**Later, they noticed that the flame was starting to fade and each reacted differently.**_

_**Nito wisely decided to peace out, but also took his magical flame lighting technique with him.**_

_**Seath may or may not have gone insane researching some crystal bullshit and may or may not have fathered an illegitimate daughter.**_

_**The Pygmy was too busy spreading his see-SOUL-I mean soul around and creating the human race. Eventually he contracted some really bad STD and accidentally fathered a horrible, evil shadow void.**_

_**The Witch and her crew decided to try various experiments on their souls to rekindle the flame.**_

_**It didn't go so well…**_

_**Gwyn sent out his army of badass knights to find a way to fix the problem, but they only succeeded in setting themselves on fire.**_

_**Fed up with the stupidity of his colleagues (and a really awkward home life) Gwyn sacrificed his soul to kindle the flame, but also kind of cursed the world with undeath.**_

_**Or at least that's what everyone thinks happened.**_

_**Any who, basically there was a really vague prophecy involving some undead who had to go through tons of shit and did things that were really morally ambiguous, until he came to the Kiln of the First Flame…**_

_**Thisisatransition**_

_The Chosen pushed through the fog blocking the kiln. He had died many times and was now replete with Humanity. Before him stood the Lord of Cinders, a shell of the once great Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn. Gwyn had gone Hollow long ago, his only purpose now was to slay any who crossed him. He raised his flaming sword and charged with great speed at the Chosen, who gracefully rolled away despite his heavy armor. _

_The Chosen hacked at Gwyn with his +15 Sunlight Straight Sword while blocking his opponent's blows with his +15 Havel's Greatshield. Eventually, he grew weary of the prolonged combat and drew +15 Artorias' Greatsword from its sheath and replaced his shield with a +15 Uchigatana._

_With one sudden movement, the Chosen parried Gwyn's blow and, using the opening, jammed his greatsword into Gwyn's chest. The Chosen took the opportunity to stare into the once great lord's hollow eyes, before scoffing and ripping his sword out._

_Gwyn collapsed to the ground before slowly dissipating and the Chosen turned to the centre of the kiln. He was faced with a rather difficult choice. He could relight the fire and let the Age of Fire continue, killing him in the process, or he could let the flame fade and ascend into godhood, but plunge the world into an age of darkness._

_With much debate, the Chosen realized his destiny and made his choice. With a final nod he decided to-_

"PRAISE THE SUN!"

Dark shot up from his bed as Solaire crashed feet first through his bedroom window. Solaire rocketed past his face and slammed into his sliding closet door, bashing it open and crushing everything inside. Solaire stood atop the pile of rubble triumphantly, as if he didn't just cause over a thousand dollars in property damage.

Dark was used to his best friend waking him up early every morning, but he could never understand his absolute refusal to walk in the front door like a regular human being. In the past he had been woken up via trapdoors, collapsing ceilings, and even a giant hole in his wall, and that was just this week. Stranger still was that, somehow, any damage Solaire caused was miraculously fixed before his dad came home.

Sighing Dark stretched out before slowly sliding out of bed. "Seriously man," he said with a tired yawn "All of my shit was in that closet." Solaire seemed unphased and kept grinning his usual stupid grin "I think you'll be able to survive without your comic books and pornographic magazines for a few days, now dress yourself lest we be late for the first day of school." To others it might seem that Solaire was a little odd in his speech and most defiantly in his mannerisms, but Dark knew that overall Solaire was a stand-up guy. Although…

"I might have a little trouble with that seeing as all my clothes were in my closet too."

Solaire grinned wider before holding up a neatly folded pile of clothes, complete with boxers and socks. It was his favorite outfit too.

"Sometimes you scare me Solaire. How do you pull shit like that?" Dark said as he changed out of his pajamas.

"Weeks of meticulous preplanning and observation" Solaire replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Dark knew better than to try to get a better response from his blonde friend and made his way into the hallway and downstairs into the kitchen. To his surprise, His dad was gone and neither Anny nor Oscar was in the kitchen. He figured that they finally grew used to Solaire and were able to sleep through his wake-up calls. He noticed a note on the fridge and pulled it off; Solaire had helped himself to the bread and placed two slices in the toaster. The note was from his adoptive father and was one of his usual notes.

"_Dear Kids,_

_I had to leave early for work today; lord knows why they need me at such an ungodly hour. Make sure you get to school on time; I'm not spending that obscene amount of money for private school only for you to get kicked out for being tardy on the first day._

_Also, I'll be home a little late as I'm working overtime. Don't know why, it's not like it's enough to get me promoted out of this miserable position. Dinner's in the fridge or you can order out, it's not like I care if you eat my cooking or anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Dark please make sure Solaire doesn't break anything._"

Dark sighed, he loved his adoptive father and would always be grateful that he took him in, but did he always have to be so…crestfallen.

The toaster popped and Solaire took the two pieces, nibbling on one as he handed the other one to Dark. Dark bit into the crunchy toast and began to wolf it down, still wondering why his siblings weren't up yet. Then he looked at the clock…

It was 7:25.

They had to be at school for 7:30

Anny and Oscar weren't still asleep, they had already gone.

Dark's mind took a second to process this before the realization hit him.

"SHIT MAN," he cried out leaping to his feet, grabbing Solaire who was still eating, and bolting for the door.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

**Thisistheendofthechapter**

**PROLOGUE COMPLETE.**

**After this the story will officially start and I'll explain a little more about the world and characters.**

**I'm not sure how long I should make the chapters, I think I'm gonna try to make tham as long as possible as quickly as possible. Let me know what you guys would would prefer in the comments**

**And before you start yelling at me, no I am not abandoning my other stories, I know I've been slow but they'll be finished, don't worry.**

**TehBrovakiin, out. ** __


	2. First Day Shuffle

**Here it is, chapter 2 in all its retyped and heavily cut glory. The original had character description and exposition out the whazoo. I decided to keep most of that stuff as bare-bones as possible for now and I'll add what's needed later. Also Chapter 3 is going up alongside this so I need to finish that too.**

**Thestorystartshere**

_Dark Schools_

_Chapter 2_

_First Day Shuffle_

Dark and Solaire burst out the front door and bolted down the street. Luckily, Firelink road wasn't too far from school. As they ran, they were soon joined by another student dashing just as quickly as them.

"Hey Lautrec."

"Good morning Lautrec."

"Mornin' gents." Lautrec Carim replied. He was a junior at Lordran Private Academy and had been friends with Dark and Solaire for a couple of years. The boys liked him and almost everyone considered him "cool", but he had a reputation for being a delinquent. Rumor had it that he had a secret girlfriend that gave him a special ring.

"Did you wake up late too, Lautrec?" Dark asked casually, despite the speed they were moving.

"Nah," came the equally casual reply, "I just like to push my luck and piss off Ol' Principle Chesty."

"Lautrec," Solaire admonished, "try to show some respect." Lautrec just laughed and sped up. The three boys reached the school gates and darted through just before they slammed shut. Ms. Velka, the Dean of Discipline glared at them.

"You're pushing your luck, Mr. Carim!" she shouted behind them. Lautrec threw his hands up incredulously.

"Why do they always go after me!?"

The three screeched to a halt in the lobby and began to catch their breaths. After that, Lautrec slapped their backs and they marched into the gymnasium. There was going to be an opening ceremony conducted by the administration, then students would proceed to homeroom for class orientation. After that, they would receive their schedules and head to their classes to meet their teachers. They would then break for lunch, and after would proceed to another ceremony where the freshmen would receive their uniforms and the senior student council would give a closing speech. Dark scanned the throng of students until he found who he was looking for. He then walked up and smacked his adoptive brother upside the head. Oscar yelped and clutched his skull, Annie just looked bored.

"That's for not waking me up, doofus." Dark explained pointedly. He then glared at his sister, "You too." Oscar gave him an annoyed glare. "Why didn't you slap her too?" He complained. Dark just shot him an unamused look, and responded with a simple "I don't hit girls." Oscar mumbled something under his breath and Dark sighed. Annie simply continued staring, until Lautrec sauntered over, then she shot him a dirty look and made a point of turning away from him. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Morning to you too, sweetheart." He then bumped fists with Oscar, a fellow junior, and turned towards the stage. "Should start any second now." He remarked "The annual mind-numbing 'don't-be-a-shithead-or-else speech." Solaire broke off from the group of other sophomores he was conversing with and rejoined them. Then, just as Lautrec predicted, Principal Gwynevere Cinders took the stage.

"Good morning, students. To the sophomores, juniors, and seniors, welcome back, and to the freshmen I say welcome to your new home. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ms. Cinders, the headmaster here at LPA, but you may refer to me as the principal. Now then, I'll be blunt, as students of such an honored and prestigious school, we fully expect you to…blahblablahdontbeashitheadblahblahblah."

Dark tried as hard as he could to pay attention to the speech, but he just…couldn't. It wasn't his fault really, they were just so…rotund. You'd have to two-hand them just to…

"AHEM!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone loudly clearing their throat. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the owner of that throat glaring at him. However, instead of getting intimidated, he could only recall certain lyrics from a certain song.

'_Dude looks like a lady._'

Gwyndolin Cinders was not an intimidating figure, and while Dark was sure that he didn't appreciate the fact his sister was being ogled at by every single guy in the room (sans Solaire) he wouldn't pose a threat, so Dark just turned back to the (thankfully ending) speech.

"Now you will be directed to homeroom, where you will be given your individual schedules. You will then proceed to go to all your classes for 15 minute periods, with a 30 minute break for lunch. Please listen closely, as homerooms will be called by the last name of the first and last students."

Dark waited patiently until his homeroom was called. He then filed out the door and strode down the hallway with the rest of them. He didn't bother to talk to any of them. They were all hollow, for all he cared. It wasn't until he felt some one pulling at his sleeve did he start paying attention. He looked to his side and found Quelaan Izalith standing next to him, smiling shyly.

"Good morning, Onee-chan" she greeted softly. Dark grinned awkwardly. Quelaan was an awkward girl. When she was young, she was diagnosed with Blight, a severe disease that left her near death. As a result, she was forced to stay hospitalized for most her life. However she was also a super genius and was allowed to skip a grade to attend LPA. Quelaan was also a super huge otaku and loved anime, something Dark begrudgingly liked as well. He preferred dark fantasy over Super Happy Nippon Fun Time Yes. He wanted knights fighting losing battles against horrendous demons, doomed to fail and die, not some Technicolor teen angst factory brood over his ambiguous life while surrounded by a gaggle of impossibly proportioned girls. He liked Berserk though. And Fist of the North Star. And Jojo. Oh, and there was that one scene in Angel Beats that really got the feels flow-

"Now, now dear sister, try not to bother 'Onee-chan' too much. Lest people find out what that term means." A piercing cackle shook Dark from his thoughts, his mood darkened considerably.

"Hello, chaos witch." He greeted in a monotone voice.

Quelaag Izalith shot him a cocky smirk and flipped her hair.

"Oh come on Souls, you know you love me." She giggled as he rolled his eyes and turned away from her, hiding his grin. Dark was one of the few boys that didn't see Quelaag as a walking pair of tits and was pretty good friends with her. She had a reputation for being slutty and psychotic, but Dark knew she cared deeply for her sister. Besides, he knew better than to fall for her traps as most boys that messed with ended up burned, literally. The Izaliths were known playing with fire, which made sense since they owned a fireworks store, but it wasn't always…let's say, "Seen admirable by the law".

The group made idle chit-chat (mainly Dark listening to anime recaps and innuendos) until the sisters reached their homeroom. Dark then entered his own homeroom and slipped back into his own little world until the proctor arrived.

"Good morning, everybody. I am Mr. Soapstone, the head life education teacher here at LPA. I am also your homeroom proctor. Now I'm just going to take attendance and then we'll-REDMOND AND WHITETTE YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Soapstone stomped over to two student, who happened to be his twin son and daughter, who were bickering and pulled them apart. "I swear, if that condom never broke, my life would be far easier. Now then class, let's introduce ourselves. Please state your name, an interesting fact about yourselves, and a quick greeting. For example, my name is Orange James Soapstone, or O.J, and I'm the raddest teacher in this school. How's it hanging?" He smiled out at the students who stared blankly back. Dark wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and some wrinkled khaki shorts. Combined with his shoulder length perm, chin strap, obvious cigarettes in his shirt pocket, and sunglasses resting atop his head, he painted the perfect picture of somebody trying too hard to be the cool teacher. There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted far too long before somebody stood up and mumbled out "My name is Priscilla and I like books." before quickly sitting down. This apparently broke the ice and Redmond Soapstone shot out of his seat and chucked up some weird hand sign. "Yo, whaddap bitches? My name's Redmond and I like fuckin' up little pussy ass bitches. Y'all bitches best not even try to fuck with me, ya heard." He was then promptly hit in the forehead by a marker thrown by his father who screamed "DON'T BOTHER SPEAKING IF YOU HAVE NOTHING INTELLIGENT TO SAY, YOU MORON!" Redmond dropped back into his seat, clutching his forehead, and his sister rose, pushed up her glasses, and cleared her throat, "Hello, my name is Whitette and I enjoy doing chores, homework, and…other things. Please excuse my idiot brother. He's a moron who will never be able to experience intense, toe-curling…joys like I have." She then shot a sultry glance over at most of the boys in the room, however, this was not noticed by her father, who began incessantly fawning over her. "Oh, my dear Whitette, you're such an angel! You bring so much joy into the dark void of Daddy's life. Unlike your waste-of-space brother. Oh please, Whitey, never grow up and leave your poor, poor daddy!" Dark was more than a tad creeped out by this display and decided to tune out for the rest of the period. Various other students went, but he paid them no mind. He was perfectly content to sit in his desk and stare out the window. That was until he psycho homeroom proctor decided to single him out.

"How about you, young man? Who are you?"

Dark didn't even bother looking at him and simply said "I'm Dark."

"That's…not really following the rules."

"Do expect me to get all chipper, jump out of my seat, and say 'hi my name is Lyle Souls and my dream is to make friends with everyone in the world. Space is awesome'?"

…

"Sort of…"

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Dark leaned back in his seat, placed his feet on his desk, and rested his head on his fist. Mr. Soapstone shrugged and moved on. Eventually all but a few people had gone when Rhea Thorolund stood up. Dark didn't know much about her, only that she was crazy rich, crazy popular, and crazy hot. She brushed a lock of red hair from her eyes and spoke "My name's Rhea Thorolund and I love Jesus and making friends." She then pointed right at Dark "And I'm going to befriend the hell outta you." She stated with much confidence and a small smirk. Dark glared at her from the corners of his eyes. They stared each other down for a few moments before Dark glanced away with a grunt of "Tch, whatever." Rhea seemed satisfied and sat back down. Dark decided that he didn't mind her so much, but he felt people glaring at him. Hi figured it was probably her fan club consisting of Vince and Nico, her two best friends, and Petrus Port, a fat boy who obviously hated her, but took advantage of her kindness. He paid them no mind.

Soon, Mr. Soapstone released them and Dark prepared to go to his classes. Before lunch he had to go to his Algebra, Chemistry, Computer Applications, and Literature classes.

**Thisisatransition**

Dark opened the door to the Chem lab and entered. His Algebra class was uneventful. His teacher, Mr. Ingward, was nice and all, but seemed crotchety and boring. Dark was a bit excited for Chemistry. He had heard stories about the teacher.

Speaking of the teacher, he was nowhere to be found. On the white board was a seating chart and instructions to wait patiently. Dark looked at the chart and headed over to his seat, which just so happened to be right next to Rhea Thorolund. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Ready to learn about the wonderful and simple world of atoms and bonds with me Dark?" she asked sarcastically, "It will be oh so fun and easy to learn." He snorted and placed his bag on the floor next to him. "Actually," he responded, "I hear this class ain't that bad." Rhea hummed in agreement. "Yeah, apparently this class is more hands on than lecture based like at other schools. Plus I hear that the professor really loves to do experiments and labs." She added. Dark nodded his head before adding "That's cool, but I highly doubt we'll be blowing anything up on the first day." Just then, a door in the back of the lab blew open and in rolled a man in a wheel chair. He was quit skilled at handling it, as he weaved through the rows of lab tables, speaking as he went.

"Greetings children, I am Professor Scaleless and I welcome you to Chemistry class. I'm sure you'll find it wonderful and easy to learn." He then stopped in front of the white board and wheeled around to face them. He peered over his spectacles, and grinned at them, "Now then, who wants to blow something up?"

**Thisisatransition**

Dark, Rhea, and the rest of their Chem class stumbled coughing out of the lab followed by a cloud of smoke. Professor Scaleless rolled out and waved some smoke away, "Now that, class," he began, "Is why we don't mix to highly unstable compounds simply because their names sound cool. Now gather around, I have something very important to tell you all." The class leaned in expectantly to listen to the professor, who cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered "Lightening" before laughing maniacally and wheeling down the hallway, leaving his students dumbfounded.

As everybody hurried off to their next class, Rhea turned to Dark and spoke, "Well, that was weird." Dark simply nodded, "Yeah." Rhea shifted her books in her arms before speaking again, "Hey, I have to get to my History class. Would you mind walking with me?" Dark snapped his attention back to her, "Hmm, oh, sorry, but I'm heading in the opposite direction." Rhea nodded her head, "Oh, okay then." There was an odd hint of disappointment in her voice, but she quickly added, "Have fun, I'll see you around." Dark watched her hurry off before a voice pulled him away.

"Baka Onee-chan." He turned to see Quelaan staring at him with a blank expression. Before he could respond, she turned on her heel and marched down the hall. Dark stared after and could only utter, "What'd I do?" Once more he was distracted by a voice.

"Oh, poor, poor, innocent Lyle. It's almost painful to see someone this stupid."

"I agree, you'd think after hanging around me, he'd have way more luck with the ladies."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I'm not surprised in the slightest."

He turned to see Oscar and Lautrec leaning against a row of lockers, regarding him. He raised his eyebrow at them, "What are you two chucklefucks blabbering about?"

Oscar simply clapped him on the shoulder and started pushing him gently down the hall, "Nothing, little brother. Let's go, we're heading the same place you are."

**Thisisatransition**

Dark trudged into his English class. He was tired, hungry, and just didn't give a shit anymore. His computer class seemed alright. He wasn't really paying attention as he was trying to get Quelaan, who was also in that class, to not be mad at him. It had taken three bad jokes, two cat pictures, and a peace offering of promising to buy her Pocky to get her to crack a smile. Afterwards, she forced him to carry her books across the school to her next class, leaving him to dash back to get to class on time. He was lucky he didn't run into Ms. Velka, though he did almost crash into a janitor who shook his fist and shouted something about "Hurting Yulia."

"Hello, young man, and who might you be?" The instructor asked. Dark simply panted out his name.

"Ah yes, Lyle Souls. Welcome, welcome. I am Mr. Logan, please take a seat. You may sit anywhere you like." Dark shuffled over to an empty desk and slumped into it, while Mr. Logan began the period.

"Welcome one, welcome all, to ELA and Literature class. If you aren't supposed to be here right now…then aren't you a sadist." A loud laugh came from next to Dark. He turned to glare at the boy who generated the offending noise, who looked sheepish and apologized, "Sorry, but Uncle Lo-I mean Mr. Logan is just so funny. I'm Griggs by the way." Dark just ignored him and tried to pay attention to Mr. Logan.

"I will now tell you two things that should be obvious to you. First…That is a _big _hat." He stopped and pointed at a hat hang on a hook above his desk. It was, in fact, a rather large piece of headwear. "Second…This is going to be your least favorite class. We are not going to be studying happy Disney fairy tales. You're all too old for that. It's time you realize not every story has a happy ending. Now please bring _The Canterbury Tales_ for next week, and in a few minutes you'll be off to lunch."

Dark leaned back and grinned. He had a feeling he was going to like Mr. Logan and Lit class. In fact he had a feeling he would like all of his high school life.

Now if he could only find a girl who was interested in him.

**Thechapterendshere**

**Whew, that was a biggun. That one was longer than any paper I've ever written for school, and way more fun. Now on to chapter 3. **


	3. Lunchtime Blues and Angry Fools

Whoever decided it was a good idea to have the freshmen eat lunch with the seniors today needed to be riddled with arrows. Dark's eyes scanned over the chaos, observing everything. It was obviously intended that the seniors would approach the freshmen in a friendly manner, invite them to eat lunch with them, and forge a friendship that would help the freshmen overcome the difficulties of their first year of high school. However, the plan failed to take into account that no senior would ever want to be caught dead talking to a freshmen outside of a club...EVER. The upperclassmen had already split into their pre-determined cliques, leaving the freshmen to scramble about, desperate to find a seat where they would be considered "cool" or "popular". Dark didn't really give a shit about any of that, he just wanted to sit with someone he could tolerate. His eyes landed on Rhea, but Petrus and her pesky "bodyguards" where also there and he didn't think he was considered popular enough to sit with the "Princess of the Freshmen". Moving along he noticed a seat open next to Griggs, but it was also by Patches Hyena. Patches was someone called a "getter", meaning he obtained things for students, things that weren't always..."allowed". He liked to call himself Trusty Patches, but Dark knew all he was, was a conniving piece of shit. Dark refused to associate himself with that ass and continued on. He was hoping to find the Izalith sisters, but failed to locate them in the ruckus. Eventually, he gave up and sat down at a mostly empty table in the far corner, there was a lone girl sitting at the other end, but he decided to pay her no mind.

He wished Solaire and Lautrec were there, but they didn't have lunch until afterwards. He sighed and figured he would power through it. It was only for today, tomorrow they had different lunch blocks and would be allowed to eat on the roof or in certain other areas if they wanted. He unwrapped his sandwich and began slowly chewing on one of the two slices. Solaire had stopped him in the halls and handed it to him, neatly wrapped in tinfoil and with a juice-box in a brown paper bag. Dark took it without asking any questions, it was better and healthier not to question Solaire. As he ate he became aware of the changing atmosphere. The conversation in his general area devolved into quite murmurs and he could feel some people staring at him, especially from down the table. He turned slightly to the other occupant and found a pair of red eyes looking back. Her pale skin and snow white hair, combined with her odd eye color meant she was probably an albino. When she noticed Dark staring back at her a rather large blush appeared on her cheeks and she quickly turned her head back to the book in her hands. She didn't seem to have a lunch.

"Souls." Dark turned away from her and cocked his head.

"Souls!" Was someone calling him?

"Souls, get your ass over here!"

Dark whipped around and scanned the room until his eyes fell a few tables back, and onto the ladyman glaring at him. Dark groaned inwardly and, against his better judgment, slowly rose and sauntered over.

"Waddya want, Gwinny?" he asked, unamused. "Don't call me that!" Gwyndolin Cinders hissed, "And I should be asking that to you." Dark noticed that the lean, dark haired, feminine-looking youth had managed to snag a seat with a few popular seniors. Nobody was paying attention to the two freshmen, leaving Dark at Gwinny's mercy. Being the principle's brother had some perks.

"I mean, I know you're not very bright, Souls," he went on as Dark half listened, "But even I thought you knew better than to commit social suicide on the first day." At this, Dark raised his eyebrow and shot a questioning look at Gwyndolin, who sighed like a teacher with an idiotic student. "You sat down with _Her_." Both of them looked back at the white-haired girl, who still had her nose in that book and was oblivious to the both of them. Once more Dark gave Gwyndolin a questioning look, causing the slender youth to sigh and rub his temple. "That's Priscilla Scaleless." He explained slowly, as if speaking to a mentally handicapped child.

"Scaleless? As in, she's that Chem teacher's kid?"

"Yes, and I know you don't know the circumstances behind her butblahblahblahblah…"

Dark tuned Gwinny out and observed the silent girl. She had pressed herself as far as she could against the wall and kept her eyes downcast with her long white hair obscuring her face. It was as if she was trying to hide herself from the rest of the room. Some strange emotion flared up within Dark and he was filled with the urge to protect her from whatever cruel thing she was seemingly hiding from. He was brought out of his stupor by Gwyndolin's snapping fingers.

"Were you even listening, you dolt."

Receiving a blank stare, Gwyndolin sighed and pinched his nose. "Listen, just stay away from her. She's far more trouble than she's worth." With that he turned away from Dark and resumed his chat. Dark himself sauntered back to his table, contemplating Gwinny's words.

'_Sounds like he really doesn't like this girl, huh._' He thought to himself. Suddenly, a wicked thought crept into his brain. He smiled and decided to entertain this idea. He looked over at the other half of his sandwich, and then at the solitary girl in the corner. He stood up, walked over, and placed the food before her. She looked up in surprise and gave him a confused look. He simply shrugged and gave an apathetic reply, "You looked hungry. Eat it cause it looks like lunch is about over." He then turned on his heel and began walking away, inwardly feeling pleased with himself.

'_I get to piss Gwinny off __**AND **__look like a cool badass, this is a good day._' His revels were cut short as he bumped into someone and bounced off of them and straight onto his ass.

"Hey, watch it punk!" A gargling voice rang out. Dark stood up and brushed himself off, "Maybe lose a couple of pounds, fatass." He mumbled. Suddenly, he was grabbed by his collar and a very ugly face was thrust before his. "Whaddya just say ya little jackass!" Dark glared back before slapping away the larger boy's hand. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I've got Gym." And with that, Dark left the cafeteria, and the seething boy, behind.

**THISISATRANSITION**

Dark pushed open the gymnasium doors and sauntered over to the group of students huddled in the center. He stood by himself until Quelaag sidled up next to him with a teasing grin on her face. "So, Hero-boy, I heard you picked a fight with one of The Demons. On the first day no less." Dark said nothing, but gave her a questioning look. She sighed and explained, "The Demons are the most fearsome street gang in Lordran. Most of them attend LPA, including their leader, Drake Hellkite. As a matter of fact, they offered to let me join, but I declined and sent them packing. That guy you bumped into was apparently a member, and since your little squabble happened right after the entire cafeteria give your lunch to poor little Priscilla Scaleless…Well you know how the rumor mill works." Suddenly, a shrill whistle broke through the air, and a large, muscular man walked in. Quelaag's eyes widened

"Alright maggots, welcome to gym class. I'm your instructor Mr. Johnson, and-"

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD" Mr. Johnson jumped back as Quelaag dashed up to him, squealing in a very un-Quelaag like fashion. "Mr. Johnson, I am like, your biggest fan. It is such an honor to meet you. I remember your match against The Tower in '08. That was pay-per-view at its best. Will you sign my face?" Mr. Johnson gave a sheepish smile while Dark just stared incredulously at the spectacle before him.

"What the actual fuck?" was all he could manage. Quelaag whipped around and glared at him. "How could you not know Havel 'The Rock' Johnson? He's the greatest pro-wrestler ever! He once beat Flame Lurker O'Hare in two rounds. He once bodied five men AT THE SAME TIME. He lifted a 200 pound boulder LIKE IT WAS FUCKING NOTHING! He even almost won the title belt." Dark simply stared at her like she was a maniac and responded.

"You know that shit's fake, right?"

Quelaag and Mr. Johnson gasped as if their mothers had been slapped. Mr. Johnson blew his whistle at Dark, "Twenty laps, maggot!" He demanded, "NOW!" Dark bolted to the perimeter of the gym and preceded to run around like an idiot. By the time he had finished, the period was over.

**THISISATRANSITION**

Dark walked out of his history class and joined the throng of students headed towards the final assembly. As he entered the gym, he saw that the bleachers had been pulled out and were seating all the upperclassmen, while the freshmen were being seated in folding chairs by the front. As he took his seat, the lights suddenly cut out. Then, just as suddenly, a lone spotlight illuminated the center of the stage. Basking in the ray was a tall, young man with a wild shock of red hair. He was wearing a golden colored uniform and all the girls in the audience began screaming when they saw him.

"Greetings fellow students!" he began with an overly dramatic flourish, "I am the Student Body Council President, Leonard Lionheart Ornstein III, and I welcome you to Lordran Private Academy, alongside my constituents, Artorias Walker, Ciaran Lordsblade, Gough Hawkeye, and Smough Hammer." As he spoke their names, more spotlights shone down and revealed each person. Artorias was a tall and sullen looking boy, Ciaran was a small and fragile looking girl, Gough stood a few heads above the others and had his eyes closed, and Smough was probably fatter than the punk from lunch time. Ornstein continued with his speech, eventually getting to the finale, "And now we will invite each freshmen up by order of last name to receive their uniforms, gym uniforms, student handbook, ID, and a handshake. Please come when you are called. Adam Andrews…" The students marched up diligently, receiving their belongings, and shaking Ornstein's hand while he spoke to them, before he called the next student up. When Priscilla shuffled up to him, he gave her his trademark smile, "Ms. Scaleless, welcome, I'm glad you decided to join us here at LPA. Your father must be proud. Though, I do hope you get into far less trouble than him though." Priscilla kept her head down and quickly hurried off. Ornstein simply turned back and called the next student on the list. "Lyle Souls."

Dark sauntered up, received his stuff, and shook Ornstein's hand. The president gave a smaller smile, "Already making waves on your first day. Those are some serious stones if you're all but directly challenging Hellkite's crew. I also hear you've befriended both Ms. Thorolund and the school's resident wallflower. Do me a favor and try not to screw up too hard. It would be a shame to womanizers everywhere." Dark glared at him before stalking off.

He already didn't like this guy.

**THISISATRANSITION**

Dark, Solaire, Lautrec, Annie, and Oscar walked out the school gates. Oscar and Lautrec placed their hands on Dark's back and led him along, teasing him. Meanwhile, an angry pair of eyes watched them.

"I'm gunna get that little shit, and prove myself to Boss Drake, keheheh."

**THISISATRANSITION**

Priscilla Scaleless sat alone in the art room. In her hands she held something wrapped in tin foil. She stared at it, unmoving, as if it was going to bite her. Questions were racing through her mind. Who was that boy? Why had he given this to her? Did he know about her? Did he know she was a monster? Suddenly, her stomach growled and before she could think, she brought it up to her mouth and took a bite out of his sandwich. It was really good. She then took another, and another, and another, until she was too absorbed in eating to notice Ms. Velka in the doorway, looking upon her with a loving smile.

**CHAPTEREND**

**Tired. Took forever. Working on chapter 4. R&amp;R pls. Thank you. Must Sleep. **


End file.
